the_rift_cafefandomcom-20200215-history
Shark Discusses
Backstory Shark is a brown coated unicorn from Las Pegasus. He has a pencil cutie mark which symbolizes his love of learning but also that he is still being written. After obtaining his cutie mark he decided to go on a journey to learn all there is in Equestria and even outside it, learning from many races, from the griffons to the ancient magic of the zebras. After 5 years of wandering Equestria and learning all he could he arrived in Ponyville, and after witnessing Pinkie Pie's abilities he decided to stay and learn from the pink mare. At some point in time he stole a TARDIS from one of the many, many versions of Doctor Whooves and integrated its system into his library, at the moment he is sort of on the run from Time Lords... As for the human Shark, he is a 21 year old male living in Nevada, he has a love for audio editing, anime, and super sentai. He had started making videos just after season 4 had ended, mainly due to all the negativity going around the analysis community and because he had already loved analyzing the episodes in his spare time, so he just took what he liked doing and put it to video. Spells Shark as a Character Knows * Teleportation spell (Which he can use on himself or others, but when he uses it on another he has no idea where he sends them, such as sending Dick Gumshoe to ComicSansPony's channel and sending Voice of Reason to hoth/Boston in January.) * Levitation * Image displaying spell, which he uses to show the audience pictures to go along with his videos. * While not exactly powered by his magic, time travel via his TARDIS library which tends to land on people when it arrives Recurring Characters in Shark Discusses' Channel Sweetie Belle is his student/assistant in some of his videos. She first appeared in his video on the Elements of Harmony. "Octopus Girl" is a thing that had escaped into his channel through a hole made by Derpy during his wish list video and at this point Shark has no idea where she is. "Bodyless text" is actually the TARDIS itself talking to him, and it can be quite snarky when given the right reason to be. (More to come soon maybe or possibly not.) Shows Shark is the host of two shows: The first show is a discussion series simply titled "Shark Discusses", here he talks about things from the show My Little Pony such as the CMC and their cutie marks, why Sunset Shimmer is a good character, and the downsides of shipping. And of course, he also has some guests pop in every now and then. The second show is a talk show by the name of "TheBCI" or "The Brony Community Interviews" where he and his squarely friend James sit down and talk with members of the brony community, the show tends to get large people such as Antony C and DustyKatt. Shark also has a temporary recurring role in ComicSansPony's review show My 2 Bits, since in that show's canon Shark's library gets stranded in Comic's Apartment after Comic and Shark get in a fight. He will be there until the library can be repaired. Other Characters Shark has Voiced Recently Shark has gotten into voice acting. Currently he has only voiced one character other then himself, and that's "Lightning Blitz", the rule 63'd version of Lightning Bliss. Trivia *At first, "Shark Discusses" was called "Shark Reviews". *Shark found the perfect bait for the coveted Silver Quill in his interview with the hippogryph: ham. *Both Shark and ComicSansPony have a rivalry due to their closeness in subs. *Shark started his channel as a way to talk about what he likes and enjoys. *Shark always starts his interviews/discussion videos with "Hello everypony Shark here". *He also always ends his episode with "I have been Shark and please remember to love and tolerate". *If the episode is a collab he well end it with "I have been Shark, he/she has been_______ and please remember to love and tolerate. Thanks, bye!" *He started out with a pony creator OC but has changed his OC's design twice, one made by The Director, and one made by himself. *Shark is also a furry, with his OC being a fox. *Shark is also known for introducing people to big names in the brony community due to his interview show. *Shark is property of Princess Heather Blossom. Links '''YouTube: '''https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCYiN_Yj1mtAbeGyAzgm6dHw Shark Discusses (Web Series) Shark's Library (Fictional Location) Gallery Shark 00006.png Picture of me 1.png Shark fox form.jpg Picture of me 6.png ^D391240B1A7363EC5171B2635DEB0EA1B4C46532E1E6AA6962^pimgpsh fullsize distr.jpg Shark chibi pose happy(standered pose).png Category:Alphabetical Category:Unicorn OC Category:Non-Pony OC Category:Male Category:Bronalysts